


Hope is Making a Far Fetched Leap.

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Hogsmeade, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Short little bit about Draco pining over Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Hope is Making a Far Fetched Leap.

Not only was Draco a lost cause, he was royally fucked. 

Its not everyday one finds himself strolling down the snow covered cobblestone walkways of Hogsmead with Harry Potter. Hand twitching to extend a mere few inches to intertwine their fingers. 

"You look rather tense Malfoy," Harry knocked their shoulders together. Draco's heart leapt at the small contact. 

"Do you want to stop for Butterbeer?" 

Draco gulped, prepared to decline, making his exit before he let himself indulge in what he, very desperately, wanted. 

His body betrayed him however as words left his lips unwillingly. 

"Anything to get out of the cold." 

Draco must have subconsiously been colder than he thought. It was hard to tell with a friendly side pressed against his own. 

Harry flashed him a small side smile that sent Draco into a fake coughing fit, anything to hide how utterly pleased he was to have caused it. 

Draco was rather hesitant to join the Saviour of the Wizarding World through the streets of Hogsmead. For one, Harry had invited him. That alone rung the bells of caution. Any extended amount of time alone with Potter allowed his feeling to fester and consume his conscience. 

For some reason Draco has yet to decipher, the Chosen One preferred his company on this Saturday afternoon outing. 

Harry had made it very clear when he asked Draco to accompany him, that Granger and Weasley were not going to tag along. 

It was just the two of them. 

Harry, and Draco. 

Together. 

Not to say he _wasnt_ even more excited and almost too eager to accept the offer; he got along fairly with the other 2 members of the Golden Trio but...

Okay, yes, he was 100% more comfortable without the pair to accompany them. 

After the war, not everything was immediately fine and dandy. Draco threw a few slurs and Harry a few biting insults, until they both realized the absurdity of continuing their rivalry. 

After a few civil conversations and awkward interactions between classes and in the 8th year common rooms, they let their fury towards each other ebb away. 

Draco had no complaint there...

Fuck he might as well have written ' _Dear Diary, Potter finally talked to me today after 6 years of hurtful hatred and bitter resentment,"._

All Draco ever wanted was a chance. Granted, he didn't exactly deserve one, but Harry was giving him one anyway. 

Sometime in the process of the war, Draco smothered his inner demons and came out to mother about being gay and infatuated with the one and only Boy Who Lived. 

His mother was supportive, no matter who he fancied. It allowed Draco to release a sort of breath he knew he had always been holding. Along with this breath of fresh air, Draco sought out the truth of exactly what he wanted out of returning to Hogwarts for his extra year. 

He wanted most of all to finally have Harry as someone he could lean on, and hopefully be someone Harry could trust enough to lean on as well. 

Which somehow lead, in his favour, to being accepted among the circle of Harry's friends. 

And, at last, to have Harry as a friend. 

By the middle of the first term, Draco and Harry were content to nod at eachother in passing though the hallways and occasionally partnering in their shared classes. 

Slowly, things have escalated to meaningful glances and tender stares. Studying together in the library, falling asleep next to the fireplace and each other on the sofa in the 8th year commom rooms, sitting together during breakfasts or lunches. 

Draco could barely understand Harry and how basically easy it had been to attain such a friendship. 

Harry led them through Hogsmead to The Three Broomsticks. 

With the two entering by themselves they got a few curious glances but nothing further. 

"You know, If the me of a year ago could see me now, I would have had a heart attack." 

Draco flinched at Harry's break in the silence as they sat down at a small booth in the corner. 

"I would have likely smacked myself out of whatever spell I would assume I was under." 

Harry chuckled at that and Draco tried to hide his smirk behind the palm of his hand hoisted up on the table. 

"I know, Its just weird isnt it? After all this time of me obsessing over you I could have had you wrapped around my finger." 

Now his cheeks were practically on fire. 

Rosemerta gathered their orders of ButterBeer and Draco felt the sudden desire to just belt out every emotion hed felt for Potter. 

Too bad the impulse had gotten the better of the less controlled of the two. 

"I think I like men," Harry blurted casually. 

Draco chocked on his spit. 

"Wow! Okay! Potter, warn someone before you lay that out." 

Harry raised a brow and chuckled. 

"I'm not ashamed, and if someone's got a problem with it I wouldnt want anything to do with them." 

Draco gulped, feeling challenged even as he had nothing to worry about. 

"Your late to the party, Potter," Draco's tongue spoke again without permission. 

It was Harry's turn to choke on nothing. 

"Ah. So..uhm do you...do you like anyone? Right now?" 

Draco locked eyes with Harry unsure, but confident. 

"Ive had my eyes on someone for a while." 

A small twitch raised the corner of Harry's lips. 

"Lucky guy." 

Draco hummed, raising a brow in challenge. 

Rosmerta interrupted with drinks. 

A murmered thanks rang from each of them without breaking the hold of eachother's gaze. 

Draco took a drink of his Butterbeer, intentionally making sure the top layer of foam coated his lips. 

He was amused to find Harry's focus on him had never wavered, as he felt eyes boring into him and connected their staring contest again. 

At least until Draco peaked his tongue past his lips and licked away the foam. Draco relished in the repeated darting of Harry's focus to Draco's lips. 

Harry cleared his throat across the table and Draco let himself feel the self-satisfied smirk take over. 

Harry sipped from his own tankard, seemingly more carefully than Draco had. 

"You should have seen the look on your face mate," Draco couldn't help but chuckle as Harry turned back to him confused. "I've been completely obvious, and you look as if I've turned your world upside down, Potter,"

Harry's cheeks became dusted with a rosy red, and his shocked eyes connected with Draco's. 

"Er..well you can't say much either, and your not as observant as you might like to be! I've been trying to get you alone for months!" 

Draco's turn to flush red. 

"Alright, fine then, we're alone..." 

Draco seemed to register the look of hesitation in Harry's eyes, and couldn't take an emotional blow such as rejection right now. 

Draco leaned across the table, fisting Harry's cloak collar and pulling him the rest of the way to his lips. 

They crashed together, but their lips were unmoving, simply pressed together. Draco wouldn't move, not until Harry made that choice. 

A tick longer and Draco almost pulled away, but Harry's hand rushed to the side of Draco's face, and cradled his cheek. 

Draco leant into it, and Harry took the initiative to deepen their kiss. 

He took Draco's bottom lip into his mouth running his tongue over it. Draco whimpered almost silently and his mouth parted for Harry. 

Harry pressed their tongues together, rubbing, sliding, it was amazing. 

Draco's hands loosened their iron hold on Harry's collar, letting them roam up and back through Harry's mop of hair. 

Softer than he thought it would be. 

Harry's thumb stroked delicately down and up Dracos cheek bone. 

Draco was absolutely fucked. 

They broke the kiss, gasping for air with their foreheads pressed together. 

Draco was the first to let out a relieved sigh and a small chuckle. He opened his eyes to meet the piercing emerald staring back at him. 

Harry leant forward yet again. 

A quick peck.

Then another.

And another and another and another. 

Draco could feel the curve of Harry's smile when their lips touched. 

"Im not even going to try to explain to you how relieved I am. Hermione and Ron have been trying to get me to sack up for years." 

Draco groaned, kissing Harry for the last time for now and peeling away from him, sitting back in his own seat. 

"Well if I had known you would kiss me back like that I would have made a move a bit sooner." 

"Shut up," Harry flicked Draco's hand smiling broadly. Draco snatched the hand he was flicked with and laced their fingers. Finally. 

They paid for their drinks and started up the snow covered stone steps to Hogwarts. Hand in hand. 


End file.
